The Data Core will provide data management and statistical analysis service to enhance the quality of the work performed by the CRC's researchers and to improve their productivity. Core members will continue to be involved in all projects through assistance and advising regarding data collection, analysis summarizing the results, and manuscript preparation. The data management and information goals include a data management framework to facilitate statistical analysis, by establishing interactions among the Operational Core, Laboratories, biostatisticians, data analysis, database programmers, and informaticians; the design and implementation of procedures for enrolling and tracking subjects and tracking the flow of data through various phases of the study; the design and implementation of procedures for input forms design and coding, data entry and validation, quality assurance, and reporting of data; and the design, testing, implementation, and maintenance of database structures and application programs. The biostatistical aims include quality assurance with respect to study design, statistical analyses, and design, statistical, and inferential aspects of manuscript development. In addition to the collaborative interactions, the biostatistical group will pursue statistical research opportunities in response to difficult statistical and design issues that arise in the context of the CRC research.